


The Two Of Us

by GaelleDragons



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Greg Lestrade est un être humain fantastique, Heartbreak, Le mari dealer de Mrs.Hudson, M/M, MI6, Mention de scarification, Mention de tentative de suicide, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft est un peu effrayant et très protecteur, Mycroft loves his brother, Mycroft's POV, Overdose menant à l'hôpital psy, Sherlock en désintox, Sherlock à l'université, caméra de surveillance, sherlock's backstory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaelleDragons/pseuds/GaelleDragons
Summary: Je lui ai appris à les analyser, à comprendre leurs motivations. C’était un jeu, au départ. Puis c’est devenu une question de survie – s’il pouvait prédire leurs actions, il pouvait leur échapper. Mon petit frère, émotif, passionné et sensible ; pirate, danseur, amoureux des contes de fées.Je pense qu’il voyait l’université comme une seconde chance. Il voulait entrer dans leur monde. Il a rejoint l’équipe d’escrime, l’orchestre. Il est allé à des fêtes ; m’a appelé ivre à deux heures du matin, me demandant pourquoi personne ne voulait danser avec lui.





	The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Two Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671010) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



Mon frère est tombé amoureux pour la première fois à l’âge de dix-neuf ans. Il n’y était absolument pas préparé.

Sherlock était dans sa deuxième année à l’université, seul. A ce moment-là, j’avais déjà un poste stable dans l’agence. Il aurait pu commencer ses études bien plus jeune, mais nos parents voulaient lui laisser du temps, pour qu’il ait une chance de profiter de son enfance, ce qui était d’une naïveté touchante. Aucun de nous n’était un enfant classique. Le terme pour nous désigner est « prodiges ». Nos cerveaux retiennent et développent certains types d’informations instinctivement à une vitesse impossible à atteindre pour un cerveau moyen et sans pratique. Nous ne comprenions pas nos camarades. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi. Ils étaient bruyants et agités et dédaignaient la théorie ; leurs cerveaux étaient enracinés dans l’immédiat. Il existait un dialecte infantile entre eux que nous ne pouvions pas parler.

Je crois comprendre que les enfants prodiges sont souvent isolés. Solitaires, comme ils disent.

Je lui ai appris à les analyser, à observer et cataloguer leur comportement, à comprendre leurs motivations. C’était un jeu, au départ, un moyen pour nous d’essayer de comprendre. Puis c’est devenu une question de survie – s’il pouvait prédire leurs actions, il pouvait leur échapper. Mon petit frère, émotif, passionné et sensible ; pirate, danseur, amoureux des contes de fées ; absorbé par l’insolite, le fantastique et l’excentrique, le romantique et le macabre, par Saint-Saens et Ravel et Stevenson et Baryshnikov et Nicola Tesla. Attiré par les hommes, pas par les femmes, quand le moment vint. Il ne se contente pas de se tenir debout, ou de suivre son rythme ; à ce jour, il bouge quand il est détendu ou absorbé comme s’il dansait toujours, tournoyant, bougeant les talons et les hanches, battant des mains. Sa voix était expressive, sifflante et douce, bien qu’il ne m’ait pas parlé sur un ton naturel depuis des années, le laissant à la place tomber dans les profondeurs qu’il réserve pour masquer ses émotions et perturber celles auxquelles il ne fait pas confiance.

Sherlock est sensationnel dans son élément. Il est brillant. Il pourrait être n’importe quoi, à part ordinaire ; ceci était et est impossible. Il ne correspondait à aucune conception de l’enfant britannique bien élevé. Ni à la conception qu’un écolier avait d’un ami.

Ils avaient pourtant essayé, mais nos parents ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, je pense, pour nous sortir du monde que nous avions créé pour nous-mêmes. Après tout, nous étions deux. Nous nous contentions de rester à l’écart et d’observer. Ou devrais-je dire, je m’en contentais. Quelques petites tentatives furent entreprises pour me familiariser avec l’amitié. Elles étaient, bien sûr, désastreuses. Je n’ai pas tenté de développer quoi que ce soit qui s’approche de l’amitié depuis des décennies. Il a essayé. Plus de fois que je ne le souhaitais – je suspecte, plus de fois qu’il ne voulait me l’admettre, étant donné la réponse qu’il recevait, ou l’absence de réponse. Il a une attirance pour quelque chose qu’il ne nomme pas, mais défend avec acharnement, même quand cela lui fait défaut à de multiples reprises. Les sentiments – le romantisme. Une pulsion inexplicable de se connecter avec le monde extérieur, avec ceux qui ne peuvent pas comprendre ses capacités.

L’université l’a déconcerté. Ses professeurs parlaient de son génie, mais exigeaient qu’il reste assis en silence durant leurs conférences réductives, qu’il accepte leurs théories de prédilection pendant la durée de leurs cours, qu’il écrive des essais sur des choses qu’il avait comprises seul dans la bibliothèque de nos parents une demie décennie auparavant. Ses camarades de classe persistaient à le mépriser à un moment où il aurait accueilli leur compagnie sans réserve. Malgré tout cela, il était terriblement optimiste. Je pense qu’il a vu cette école comme une seconde chance. Il voulait mettre le pied dans leur monde. Il voulait voir ce qu’ils voyaient. Il a rejoint l’équipe d’escrime, l’orchestre. Il est allé à des fêtes ; m’a appelé ivre à deux heures du matin, me demandant pourquoi personne ne voulait danser avec lui.

Mon frère est tombé amoureux d’un garçon ordinaire.

 

Je dis garçon. Il avait vingt ans. Bien élevé, énergique, aimable. Il possédait un chien du nom ridicule de Redbeard, un jeu de mot sur le pirate Bluebeard que mon frère trouvait amusant. Ils partageaient plusieurs cours. Sherlock a passé un Noël avec sa famille au pays de Galles. Je le lui avais déconseillé. Je ne pouvais pas anticiper les circonstances exactes de la querelle, mais je savais qu’elle était inévitable. Je le lui avais dit.

Il ne lui est jamais venu à l’esprit de ne pas parler à son ami des choses qu’il observait dans leur maison. Même à vingt ans, Victor avait maintenu une innocence à l’égard de son père que mon frère ne pouvait pas comprendre. Notre loyauté envers nos parents n’a pas été naïve, ou aveugle, depuis un long moment. Mon frère était profondément attentif à l’humanité, mais il ne comprenait pas la différence qui résidait entre nous et les autres en matière de famille. Ce fut un choc pour lui quand le garçon détourna son sentiment de trahison à l’égard de son père sur Sherlock.

Mon frère aurait pu être n’importe quoi. A l’âge de dix-neuf ans, il a commencé à sécher les cours, il a abandonné ses recherches biochimiques et a laissé tomber ses répétitions. Tout cela pour faire le deuil d’une personne qu’il avait connue depuis six mois, un garçon avec une bourse d’étude de rugby, un cerveau moyen et qui ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait d’avoir capté l’intérêt de quelqu’un comme mon frère. Nos parents furent contactés par le professeur d’escrime après la troisième leçon manquée, sans que j’en soit informé. Ils sont allés le voir. Nous n’en avons jamais parlé, mais je sais sans leur demander qu’ils ont fait pire que mieux. Ils essaient pourtant. Je présume que notre mère a pleuré et lui a fait la leçon, notre père hochant la tête solennellement, et Sherlock a supporté autant qu’il pouvait avant de leur ordonner de partir et de le laisser seul. Quelqu’un a enfin pensé à m’informer quand Sherlock a perdu sa place de premier violoniste dans l’orchestre des élèves. Pour peu que ses camarades de classe se souciaient de lui, apparemment quelques-unes des filles en savaient assez pour réaliser que je devais être prévenu. J’étais un agent actif à l’époque. J’ai utilisé tout ce que je savais de la psychologie de mes supérieurs pour obtenir un congé convenable. Deux semaines, avec la promesse d’un travail à haut risque sur le terrain pour me rattraper à mon retour.

Il a refusé de me voir. J’ai attendu trois jours dans un hôtel puis j’ai obtenu la clef de sa chambre des mains de son mentor principal. Le mentor était consciencieux, jeune et incertain quant à l’étendue de son autorité – facile à intimider avec la mention vague de conséquences et de mes relations. J’avais déjà appris à cette époque combien un certain calme peut être plus efficace que la colère en matière de persuasion. Quiconque reste tranquille durant une altercation est présumé en avoir le contrôle.

Je ne sais pas qui a fait connaitre à Sherlock la cocaïne. J’aimerais savoir. A l’époque je n’avais pas accès aux ressources que je possède maintenant. Je ne sais pas s’il consommait avant qu’il ne perde Victor, ou si quelqu’un a profité de sa misère. J’ai perdu mon sang-froid vingt minutes après le début de la visite, quand j’ai remarqué pour la première fois les signes de son addiction. Je ne les ai pas vu plus tôt car je ne les cherchais pas ; la maltraitance de son esprit était la dernière chose à laquelle je m’attendais de la part de Sherlock. J’ai honte de dire que dans ma surprise je ne fis pas mieux que ce que notre mère aurait fait ; je lui ai fait la leçon, j’ai haussé le ton, je l’ai blâmé, je lui ai ordonné de se ressaisir. Quand il se montra insensible à ce traitement ridicule, je suis tombé dans le silence. Je n’avais pas d’antécédent sur lequel m’appuyer ; mon petit frère était impulsif, d’humeur versatile, mais il n’avait jamais été autodestructeur. Il ne m’avait jamais rejeté, dans ses jours les plus sombres.

Il est parti cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas comment il y est arrivé sans me réveiller. J’ai le sommeil léger, mais il a la capacité de se déplacer aussi silencieusement qu’un chat. Il a pris le sac qui était resté à moitié rempli derrière son lit quand je suis arrivé ; peut-être avait-il anticipé ma visite.

J’avais une relation réciproque, professionnelle, pas personnelle, avec un agent de surveillance numérique. L’utilisation de ressources gouvernementales à des fins de recherches personnelles était bien sûr impardonnable et devait être exécutée avec précaution. Entre les heures de vidéos qu’elle regardait secrètement, et les entretiens personnels que j’avais à mener auprès des élèves, des fonctionnaires des transports et de la population sans-abris de la zone, il a fallu toute une semaine pour déterminer sa position. Il avait pris le train jusqu’à Londres – selon les premières images de lui que ma collègue trouva – et avait disparu dans le pire quartier de la ville. Et pourtant quand j’ai identifié l’appartement abandonné dans lequel il s’était réfugié, je pensais le retrouver simplement en train de bouder. J’avais bien réalisé qu’il serait probablement défoncé, ivre au minimum.

Je l’ai trouvé mourant.

 

Je ne savais pas ce qu’il avait pris. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je lui ai dit, et je suis persuadé qu’il ne s’en souvient pas. J’ai appelé le 999*. Quand il s’est réveillé pour se retrouver à l’hôpital et en contention, il était horrifié. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d’encaisser la situation, et je n’ai pas été doux avec lui non plus : j’ai bien peur que les premiers mots que je lui ai adressés furent la demande qu’il ne me fasse plus jamais quoi que ce soit de la sorte (à moi ! – mon Dieu, l’égocentrisme des jeunes) ; mais que s’il le faisait, il me laisserait au moins une liste de tout ce qu’il avait pris pour que je puisse l’aider. Le fait que j’avais pleuré (comme je l’ai dit, j’étais jeune) a dû être évident pour lui. Il a paru assez surpris pour accepter mes conditions sans discuter.

Depuis ce jour il ne m’a jamais regardé en face sans qu’une ombre ne se glisse entre nous. Je ne sais pas s’il en veut à moi ou à lui-même. Je ne peux pas expliquer son état d’esprit à l’époque. Je n’avais aucune idée de quoi lui dire. On fit une tentative de le faire reprendre ses études. La rumeur avait circulé, bien malgré moi, à propos de certains aspects de ce qui était arrivé, Victor et l’abus de cocaïne en particulier, et plusieurs de ses camarades de classe manquaient de la délicatesse requise pour le laisser tranquille – ils étaient ravis de sa tombée en disgrâce, preuve que le petit génie était mortel. Ils l’ont nargué avec ça. Un partenaire d’escrime désemparé m’a expliqué cela après la rechute. Il avait pris une dose absurde, et pendant qu’il était défoncé, il s’était scarifié. Les services d’urgence ont été appelés. Le temps que j’arrive, il avait déjà été affecté aux soins psychiatriques. Les médecins ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer. Ils ne savaient rien sur mon frère, son besoin d’intimité, les aliments qu’il peut supporter – il a toujours été sensible aux saveurs et aux textures – les difficultés qu’il éprouve pour s’endormir sans un silence et un noir complet dans la pièce, l’importance de lui donner les moyens de garder son esprit occupé. Personne n’avait pensé à lui apporter ses livres, ou sa musique. Il n’avait même pas son manteau avec lui quand ils l’avaient emmené, et l’hôpital était maintenu cinq degrés plus froid que ce que mon frère pouvait confortablement supporter avec sa chemise. Ils ne lui donnaient pas d’explication claire de quand il pourrait partir.

Ils l’ont mis sous sédatif à plusieurs reprises quand il exprimait son indignation et son désespoir.

J’ai appris tout cela après une semaine, quand mes efforts pour entrer furent enfin récompensés. J’ai immédiatement déposé des papiers pour qu’il soit transféré dans un établissement privé. Nos parents étaient prêts à payer pour n’importe quel établissement que je recommandais. Ils ont toujours compté sur nous pour savoir ce dont l’autre a besoin quand eux sont dépassés. Jusqu’à Victor, c’est ce que nous avions toujours fait.

Le traitement a fonctionné. Il était sobre lors de sa sortie, et assez clair sur la nécessité de continuer ainsi s’il souhaitait vivre longtemps. Il a même tiré un certain profit de son temps libre, s’intéressant à la criminologie et à la criminalistique pratique, remontant au meurtre non résolu d’un jeune camarade de classe, plus d’une décennie auparavant. Chaque fois que je venais le voir, il utilisait l’ordinateur portable que je lui avais fourni pour accéder à des articles sur les poisons, fouiller les archives des morts suspicieuses au cour du dernier demi-siècle, télécharger des documents sur la psychologie anormale appliquée. Il montrait un certain intérêt pour le déséquilibre psychique. Deux mois après le début de son traitement il m’affirma avec ardeur qu’il était lui-même un sociopathe.

La déclaration était absurde. Mon frère est, comme je l’ai dit, émotif, sensible, motivé par une fort enclin envers la justice, dangereusement rapide à s’enthousiasmer devant quiconque lui montre un peu de gentillesse, avec un besoin instinctif de se rapprocher des autres. Un sociopathe est par définition réfractaire à de telles relations et incapable de sens moral. Je n’ai pas compris au début. Mes questions prudentes (je devais être extraordinairement précautionneux avec lui ; un mot de travers et il se fermerait complètement à moi) m’ont mené à réaliser qu’il était plus facile pour lui d’encaisser le traitement de ses anciens camarades de classe s’il croyait leur conception de lui correcte. Ils l’avaient détesté ; le trouvaient arrogant à cause de sa confiance en ses capacités mentales, antisocial, vu qu’il ne savait pas comment créer des amitiés, et incapable de sympathie à cause de son analyse franche de leurs comportements. Je réalise que Victor a dû s’accorder avec eux à la fin. Et Sherlock décida qu’il était bien l’aberration insensible que ses camarades voyaient en lui.

Je me soucie peu de ce que le monde pense de moi. La compassion n’est pas un avantage, elle ne me rend pas plus compréhensible pour eux qu’ils ne le sont pour moi. La compassion est ce qui a mis mon frère dans cet établissement, et pour peu que j’appréciais sa description de lui-même, je ne l’ai disputée que brièvement. S’il souhaitait être un sociopathe pour donner du sens à la façon dont les autres l’avaient maltraité, je lui accorderais cette protection.

Il est retourné à l’université pour compléter son année sous ma surveillance discrète, rendue possible (à son insu) par une caméra dans sa chambre et un dispositif sur son téléphone ; il a travaillé deux fois plus pour pouvoir obtenir son diplôme avec sa classe. Il restait très réservé.

Après l’obtention de son diplôme, je lui ai obtenu un poste dans l’agence. Si la psychologie criminelle et la criminalistique l’avaient aidé à focaliser ses pensées, nous mettrions son intérêt à profit. Il s’en est bien sorti au début – il a été choisi, tout juste sorti de la formation, pour un poste en Floride, où il devait aider au travail de base impliqué dans l'analyse du trafic de drogue à travers le delta. Nous avions passé un accord avec les Américains ; l’emploi de mon frère et de deux autres agents formés en psychologie interpersonnelle en échange du développement de nos capacités technologiques à Londres. Son rôle dans l’arrestation de l’individu que nous connaissons tous les deux sous le nom du « mari décédé de Mrs. Hudson » fut un succès pour l’agence. Cela lui valut une certaine attention. A son retour à Londres, il devait recevoir une promotion.

Il est revenu changé. Comme je l’ai dit, il n’est pas un réel sociopathe. Mais il semblait avoir pris le profil à cœur pendant son absence. Il est devenu silencieux, et irritable, mais (je pensais) toujours honnête ; il est revenu radieux et fragile et manipulateur, hostile envers les ordres. Il ne voulait pas de ma compagnie ; rejetait mes conseil d’un revers de main. Ses décisions avaient changé ; il semblait incapable de modération, inconscient du danger. Il méprisait notre autorité, comme si les règles et les procédures étaient faites pour les hommes inférieurs à lui. Il semblait avoir oublié le sens de l’estime. Je ne pouvais plus le reconnaitre.

En peu de temps, il a contrarié les gens dont il pouvait difficilement supporter de perdre la bonne estime. Il a pris les réprimandes qui en ont résulté comme des insultes personnelles. Les pouvoirs de déduction que je lui avais enseignés s’étaient transformés en une sorte d’artillerie psychologique pour lui, un moyen de garder les autres à distance, de les mettre à nu et de les faire taire. Mes capacités intellectuelles sont réservées à l’usage fonctionnel. Les siennes sont devenues défensives.

Sa promotion a été mise en attente.

Quand il a rechuté, je ne l’ai pas immédiatement réalisé. Je ne sais pas si ça avait déjà commencé en Amérique, loin de ma supervision, ou s’il a repris lors de son retour comme un moyen de supporter le changement soudain de quartier général. Au final, il a été exposé par accident, en dehors de ses heures de travail. Sherlock est tombé sur une enquête en cours, dirigée par Scotland Yard, et s’est arrêté pour observer l’équipe de légistes au travail. Il a vu quelque chose qu’il lui a paru mauvais. Il a marché jusqu’au milieu de la zone interdite et a commencé à crier en indiquant la bonne manière de procéder. Il fut menotté pour avoir entravé une enquête. Il est devenu agressif. Au bout d’un moment, quelqu’un réalisa qu’il était défoncé.

Ils m’ont appelé. Il leur a donné mon numéro quand ils ont demandé qui ils pouvaient appeler, ce qui m’a surpris bien plus que le fait qu’il ait entravé une enquête en cours et tenté d’en prendre le contrôle. A ce moment-là, j’anticipais une sorte de désastre final. La nouvelle qu’il utilisait des stimulants fut un choc cependant. Et à mon arrivée sur les lieux, on m’informa qu’il avait volé un couteau Suisse de la poche de l’Inspecteur et avait tenté de s’ouvrir les veines des poignets.

L’Inspecteur m’a parlé en personne; il était très généreux. Il m’a dit que mon frère était stable et qu’il s’était retenu d’initier quoi que ce soit de plus qu’une évaluation d’urgence. Il a demandé si Sherlock avait déjà fait quelque chose de la sorte auparavant, s’il y avait un endroit où il pourrait être pris en charge. Je lui ai parlé de l’établissement où il avait été soigné précédemment. Il a offert de laisser de côté l’aspect potentiellement criminel de l’incident si je lui faisais débuter immédiatement son traitement, ce que j’étais bien sûr pressé de faire. C’était extrêmement inhabituel.

Je suis venu le voir avant qu’il ne soit transféré et n’ai rien trouvé à dire.

J’ai fait en sorte que la chambre dans laquelle il fut assigné soit équipée d’une caméra et d’un flux en direct. A ce moment-là j’avais déjà une certaine liberté quant à ce genre de décisions. Je ne pouvais pas justifier que les images soient surveillées en permanence, mais nous avons installé des capteurs sur la porte pour marquer la vidéo à partir du moment où la porte était ouverte pour faire entrer quelqu’un au moment où elle était refermée. Mon assistante avait pour instructions d’analyser ces fragments et de porter à mon attention toutes les images de visiteurs extérieurs.

L’Inspecteur dont il avait interrompu l’enquête est venu le voir trois semaines plus tard. Je ne m’y attendais pas. La vidéo le montre hésitant un instant devant la porte tandis que mon frère est allongé immobile dans son lit.

I : Sherlock, c’est Greg Lestrade.

S : Je sais.

I : Comment vas-tu?

Il s’ensuit deux minutes d’insultes gratuites et vicieuses de la part de mon frère, dirigées contre l’intelligence des forces de police de Londres en général et contre l’équipe de l’Inspecteur en particulier. Il évoque également la faible probabilité de l’emploi durable de Lestrade à Scotland Yard, étant donné son incompétence exceptionnelle. Lestrade reste debout silencieusement pendant ce temps.

I : Tu as fini ? Parce que je suis venu te dire que tu avais raison.

S : Pardon ?

I : Tu avais raison, mon équipe était en train de tout foirer. Tu as vu ce qu’ils avaient loupé.

Sherlock reste silencieux, sans doute abasourdi par les paroles de l’Inspecteur, comme je l’était moi-même, au moment d’analyser les images. L’Inspecteur finit par s’asseoir à côté de lui et étale les dossiers concernant l’enquête entravée par Sherlock.

I : Est-ce que tu veux voir tout ça avec moi ? M’aider à résoudre ça.

Sherlock s’assoit et se met au travail, avec une droiture sincère que je n’avais pas vue chez lui depuis un certain temps. Après un moment, Lestrade range les papiers et se lève.

I : La semaine prochaine, alors?

S : D’accord.

L’Inspecteur s’en va. La portion marquée de l’enregistrement s’arrête là.

Après ça, naturellement, je devais aller parler avec Lestrade. Notre conversation prit un certain temps pour démarrer avec quelques faux départs de la part de chacun d’entre nous – l’Inspecteur assumant qu’il avait des problèmes avec le MI6 pour avoir rendu visite à un agent, et moi craignant qu’il n’ait une intention cachée en impliquant Sherlock dans une enquête dans laquelle il n’avait aucune préoccupation légitime. Au final nous avons trouvé un terrain d’entente, qui était que Lestrade avait perdu plusieurs amis dans la police à cause de formes variées de narcotiques et d’intoxicants et son sentiment de responsabilité à l’égard de Sherlock était plus ou moins altruiste. Il semblait aussi vraiment croire que Sherlock pouvait aider sa division. En songeant au sérieux soudain de Sherlock quand il s’était occupé de son enquête, j’ai lui ai donné mon accord.

Les images de ses quelques visites suivantes montrent Lestrade se concentrant uniquement sur le travail. Des enquêtes étaient discutées, des emails et des photographies de preuves étaient envoyés, des dossiers ouverts. J’ai reconnu qu’une grande partie de ce qu’il faisait était probablement illégale, et certainement peu orthodoxe. Mais pendant leurs interactions, Sherlock paraissait fasciné, concentré, et, au fur et à mesure, relaxé.

Un incident quelques mois après sa première visite se distingue parmi les enregistrements. Je n’avais pas vu mon frère exprimer son chagrin depuis des années. Si Lestrade n’était pas venu le voir quand ce fut le cas, je ne l’aurais jamais su. Les images, mises de côté par mon assistante, montrent Lestrade entrant avec une boite de preuves. Sherlock est assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Il ne lève pas les yeux.

Lestrade reste debout et le regarde. Il ne demande pas si Sherlock va bien. Il ne se retourne pas pour partir non plus. Il devient clair que Sherlock pleure. Lestrade dépose la boîte au pied du lit et tire la chaise de bureau de Sherlock pour s’y asseoir. Il se passe au moins cinq minutes de silence complet tandis que Sherlock pleure.

S : Je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter.

L : Ça arrive parfois quand le cerveau se remet des substances chimiques. Ça va passer.

S : Ça dure depuis une heure. Je ne peux pas m’arrêter.

L : Tu as du mal à respirer ?

S : Oui.

L : D’accord. J’ai de l’eau, essaie ça pour commencer.

Lestrade donne à Sherlock une bouteille d’eau. Sherlock la boit doucement.

L : C’est mieux, non ?

Sherlock hoche la tête.

S : Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

L : Quand tu en auras fini avec ça ?

S : Hum. Oui.

L : Est-ce que tu veux retourner dans l’agence?

S : Pitié, non. Dans son ombre ? Je ne peux pas – Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça.

L : D’accord. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Sherlock essuie ses yeux avec ses mains et se redresse.

S : Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je dois y retourner, ils m’ont sauvé. Ils m’ont mis ici.

L : Non, mon vieux. Ton frère et moi nous t’avons mis ici, ils n’avaient rien à voir là-dedans.

S : Pourquoi ?

L : On pensait qu’on allait te perdre. Je ne pensais pas que nous pourrions le supporter.

Sherlock émet un soupir doux. Il secoue la tête.

S : Il a honte de moi. Je suis une honte.

L : Sherlock, je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de ton frère. Mais j’ai vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit que tu avais volé mon couteau pour te tuer. Il ne peut pas supporter de te perdre non plus, mon pote.

Sherlock met sa tête dans ses mains à nouveau. Lestrade attend.

L : Si tu veux, nous pourrions continuer de faire ça. Ce truc qu’on a fait. Ça a été plutôt utile pour nous.

Les mains de Sherlock tombent de son visage mais il ne lève pas les yeux.

S : Je ne peux pas rejoindre la police. Je ne peux pas – Je ne suis pas doué avec l’autorité.

L : Je n’ai jamais dit que tu devais te joindre à nous. Nous pouvons le faire sur une sorte de base contractuelle, d’accord ? Je t’apporterais des enquêtes, tu fais ce que tu sais faire. Ça profite à tout le monde.

S : Je pourrais faire ça.

L : C’est un soulagement. Étant donné notre incompétence.

Sherlock lève la tête.

S : Tu as raison. Vous avez besoin de moi.

L : Oui, mon vieux. On a besoin de toi.

S : Alors qu’as-tu pour moi aujourd’hui, dans ce cas ?

Lestrade ramasse la boîte, s’assoit à côté de Sherlock sur le lit et commence à lui montrer les preuves. Quand il se lève pour partir, il tend la main. Sherlock la serre.

L : La semaine prochaine, alors ?

S : La semaine prochaine Lestrade. Merci.

La portion marquée de l’enregistrement s’arrête.

 

Sherlock est sorti de l’établissement après un an dans le programme. Il est resté clean et sobre depuis, pour autant que je sache. Mais je le surveille de très près. Lestrade lui apporte des dossiers, l’invite sur des scènes de crime. Il terrorise l’équipe de Lestrade et ignore tous les points de protocole possibles pour traiter les preuves. Il prend chaque enquête à laquelle il a accès complètement à l’envers. Chaque fois il fait ses preuves. Il est exceptionnellement bon à ce qu’il fait. Il n’a montré aucune envie de retourner au MI6, pas plus qu’il ne répond à mes tentatives de le réorienter.

Après sa désintoxication, il a emménagé dans un studio que j’avais choisi pour lui et y a vécu pendant environ trois semaines. Puis nous avons intercepté son courrier de demande de transfert, et les caméras de surveillance ont montré que Martha Hudson, de retour à Londres après la débâcle en Floride, avait trouvé un nouveau locataire pour son appartement du premier étage. Il a rempli l’endroit avec un florilège de matériel de laboratoire, de partitions, de crânes (d’humain et de bison), d’échantillons biologiques, de magazines Elle et Vogue, de livres de Stevenson et de Keats, de preuves volées, et d’éditions à jour de tous les journaux vendus dans Londres. Il joue du violon la nuit et refuse de répondre à mes appels. Récemment il a repris ses expériences biochimiques au laboratoire de Bart’s. Une pathologiste lui a donné accès à leurs cadavres. Je n’ose pas imaginer ce qu’elle pense.

Il s’est aussi trouvé un colocataire. John Watson est une anomalie. Il a un intellect moyen. C’est un soldat retraité et un médecin généraliste. Il a une éducation de classe moyenne, une sœur, deux parents décédés. Ses principales activités personnelles sont les soirées football au pub, les thrillers de poche et les films populaires. Il est aussi ordinaire, en surface, que n’importe quel homme, et pourtant sa caractéristique déterminante s’est avérée être une loyauté indéfectible, passionnée et entêtée envers mon frère hors du commun. Il le suit sans poser de questions dans la mêlée, le défend avec ferveur contre tous les arrivants, moi compris.

Il pourrait contribuer à former le caractère de mon frère, ou le rendre pire encore.

Je n’ai aucune idée s’il réalise les sentiments de mon frère. Je ne sais pas s’il les lui rendrait. Je ne suis pas sûr que Sherlock lui-même soit conscient de l’ampleur des problèmes qu’il s’est attirés.

Mon frère est tombé amoureux pour la seconde fois à l’âge de trente ans.

**Author's Note:**

> *999: le numéro d'urgence au Royaume-Uni
> 
> Note de la traductrice: Cette fiction est l'une de celles qui occupent un place spéciale dans mon cœur, et je me devais de la traduire pour pouvoir vous la faire découvrir. Je ne vais pas expliquer en détail pourquoi je l'aime autant, je pense que vous avez pu le lire par vous-mêmes.  
> Le texte original étant rédigé dans un anglais assez soutenu, j'ai eu du mal à traduire certains passages et à retranscrire ce langage soutenu qui pourrait être employé par Mycroft. Je ne suis en aucun cas une experte en traduction, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si certains passages sonnent faux ou si vous trouvez des erreurs dans le texte. ^^  
> Comme toujours, tout le mérite revient à l'auteur qui a fait un magnifique travail avec cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à aller la féliciter pour son travail! (J'accepte aussi les commentaires avec plaisir bien sûr ^^" )


End file.
